Querida prima:
by FrozenSound
Summary: Rose siempre ha adorado a su prima Victoire, por eso es en la única en la que confía para contarle algo extraño que le está sucediendo.Esto no es más que un relato sobre la adolescencia.


_QUERIDA PRIMA:_

_En primer lugar y antes de nada, tienes que perdonarme. Sé que no te envío muchas cartas, sobretodo últimamente. Pero pondré a mi favor el que tú sepas que, en el fondo y no tan fondo, siempre fuiste mi prima preferida. Te admiro muchísimo. Otro elemento en mi defensa es el hecho de que últimamente no tengo tiempo para nada. Los T.I.M.O.S me tienen totalmente absorbida._

_Una de las cosas que me pasan por dentro te la digo a ti porque sé que no se la vas contar a nadie. Temo que los demás me miren raro por esto pero…alguien tiene que saberlo a ciencia cierta._

_Mi problema, MI GRAN PROBLEMA, es que quiero ser la mejor._

_Lo que me hizo darme cuenta definitivamente de eso fue una cosa que me sucedió hace un par de meses casi. Yo estaba en la biblioteca estudiando (no hacía otra cosa que estudiar) y Hugo vino a verme. Dijo que tenía algo importante que traerme._

_Lo que estudia Hugo es para reírse. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que hacías tú en el cuarto año de Hogwarts? Nada. En el cuarto año de Hogwarts no haces nada. Es en quinto cuando realmente tienes que trabajar, y mucho._

_Bueno, pues Hugo interrumpió mi redacción de Historia de La Magia (que luego me costaría un mundo retomar) para decirme que Papá y Mamá nos habían hecho unos regalos. La verdad es que me extrañó mucho, faltaban meses para mi cumpleaños, y el de Hugo había sido en verano. Y…bueno, no había motivo para recibir un regalo a mediados de noviembre._

_Espero que no te moleste que no te diga lo que había en el paquete de Hugo, me parece más personal y cosa de él. Pero lo que había en el mío si puedo decírtelo, ya que es algo que ahora me pertenece y yo…como que decido más ¿no? como es mío…_

_Era__ Es un libro. Un libro que yo ya conocía bien. Mamá y Papá se turnaban para leérnoslo antes de acostarnos. Casi cada noche. No existe un libro que me sepa tan de memoria. Y tú sabes lo mucho que me gusta leer, y sobretodo, releer una y otra vez los libros que más me gustan, casi hasta aprendérmelos._

_No era precisamente que no me hiciera ilusión, era sólo que…no entendía porqué justo en aquel momento Mamá decidió regalármelo (porque si, el libro pertenecía a mi Madre)_

_Debo decir que a una pequeña parte de mí le pareció un regalo bastante estúpido. Me arrepiento de haberlo pensado pero en aquel momento odié ese pequeño libro de cuentos infantiles._

_Tendría que llevarlo debajo del brazo hasta la Sala Común y subir a mi cuarto y guardarlo. Seguramente durante el trayecto, una chica muy insoportable de mi habitación, Christinne Bennet, se burlaría de mí por llevar un libro tan infantil (bueno, no burlarse pero…creo que puedes llegar a entender como es la gente que sólo vive para amargar la existencia a los demás)_

_Una vez Hugo se hubo marchado y volver a estar sola en la biblioteca, abrí el libro, todavía un poco indignada._

_Había una nota dentro. Reconocí la letra de mi padre, menos alargada que la de Mamá._

_"Para cuando estés lista para crecer"_

_Seguramente estés sonriendo en este momento. Casi puedo verte. Quizá Teddy también esté leyendo esto. Quizás él también se esté riendo. No le dejes leer la carta. Creo que esto es más para chicas._

_Mis padres todavía no me creen madura ¡Bien!_

_En aquel momento no entendía nada. Me pareció una broma estúpida que sólo conseguiría apartarme de los estudios. Yo me consideraba madura, Vic, de verdad que sí._

_Soy responsable: cuido de mi hermano, hago la cama todas las mañanas, siempre llevo ropa lavada y planchada. Hago los deberes. Mis notas son perfectas. Soy leal con mis amigos. Soy generosa. Lista, supongo._

_Me lo tenía un poco creído._

_Siempre fui un poco competitiva. Me gustaba el sentimiento de ser la primera, fuera en lo que fuera. Sé que hasta tú pensabas que era un poco adicta a esa sensación. Siempre me esfuerzo en ser la mejor. Tener un hermano, muchos primos y demasiados tíos famosos no me lo ha puesto muy fácil._

_Siempre oí eso de que físicamente soy igual que mamá cuando tenía mi edad. Pero que tengo los rasgos Weasley. Supongo que hablan del pelo pelirrojo y los ojos azules. Muchas veces, mi padre también tenía cosas muy importantes que decirme. Pero por algún extraño motivo, las palabras de mi madre entraban con más facilidad en mi cabeza._

_La verdad es que yo deseaba, y deseo todavía, ser como mi madre. Todo el mundo dice que es la bruja más brillante que existe. Que a mi edad eso ya se le notaba. Supongo que eso me instigaba a trabajar más y más para ser como ella. Quizás con más empeño, todavía mejor. Así seguro que no la decepcionaría._

_Nunca fue culpa suya. Doy a entender que mi madre me presionaba pero no es así. Tú lo has visto y lo sabes bien._

_Siempre me pongo a llorar cuando algo no me sale como yo quiero. Normalmente suele ocurrir con las calificaciones de notas y trabajos. Tengo un amigo que nunca intenta consolarme cuando saco menos de un sobresaliente. Es más, dice que llorar por eso es tan estúpido que en esos momentos tiene ganas de gritarme. Y nunca está cuando yo más le necesito._

_¿Es tan incomprensible el hecho de que yo quiera ser la mejor? ¿Es tan incomprensible que, para algo para lo que sirvo en esta vida, ni siquiera sirva?_

_Tu madre siempre tuvo buena mano curando a la gente, aunque no fuera Sanadora. Todavía me acuerdo cuando Fred se cayó y le salió tanta sangre por la pierna. Fleur fue la que le curó y tú estabas allí, pegada a ella, mirando como tu madre lo hacía, muy concentrada. Mírate ahora. Trabajas en San Mungo._

_No sé muy bien qué hacían los demás. Pero yo en aquel momento estaba llorando._

_Sé perfectamente que me estoy yendo por las ramas. Suele pasarme. Lo siento._

_Pero es que mi problema es que todavía no he encontrado nada que me mueva por dentro. Que me sacuda todo. Que me apasione._

_ A todos se les da bien algo. Hugo es creativo. Albus será político cuando sea mayor. Un amigo mío, Harley, canta mejor que nadie. Incluso Scorpius Malfoy, que parece un poco insulso cuando lo ves, escribe estupendamente y varios profesores ya le han adulado por eso._

_Yo soy sólo una cifra. Una nota. Insuperable, pero una nota._

_Puedes pensar que esto forma parte de mi desesperado deseo por llegar al primer puesto en todo, pero es algo más. Días después de guardar el libro de cuentos en el fondo de mi baúl, olvidando lo importante que había sido para mí, un vacío se empezó a formar en mi interior._

_Me estaba perdiendo. Antes lo tenía todo muy claro. Pero en aquel momento no sabía a donde estaba yendo._

_Todo mi mundo se estaba descolocando lentamente. No fue un cambio excesivamente rápido, pero sí que recuerdo el momento justo en el que me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a dejar de ser yo misma._

_No tardé en sacar un Supera las Expectativas en pociones, en lugar de un Excelente. Recuerdo como todos me miraron para ver si lloraría. Lo curioso es que no lloré. De repente, había dejado de ser tan importante._

_No sabía que me estaba ocurriendo. Me quedaba minutos y minutos mirando a un punto fijo, simplemente pensando. ¿Pensaba tanto porque me había olvidado de vivir? ¿O pensaba en las cosas que haría si no estuviera intentando ser la mejor en todo?_

_Se me ocurrió algo loco. Soy buena con la escoba, así que una parte de la tarde, (siempre que fuera una en la que ningún equipo tuviera entrenamiento), me escapaba al campo a volar. A practicar Quidditch. En poco tiempo mejoré mis habilidades como cazadora, que ya sabes bien que en verano explotaba con toda la familia, y hablé con James para que, como capitán, me dejara entrar en el equipo. Ahora soy suplente (segunda suplente) que es mejor que nada._

_Me encanta volar. Me hace sentir libre de una manera que estoy casi convencida que nadie puede igualar._

_Mientras volaba, una vez me acordé de ti. Sólo coincidimos un año en Hogwarts, pero todavía te recuerdo ejerciendo tus labores como prefecta. Todo el mundo quería tu ayuda. Eres…maravillosa. Eres guapa, buena, comprensiva…_

_Yo soy prefecta también. Mi madre lo fue. Mi padre lo fue._

_Estaba feliz por serlo yo. Era lo que había esperado._

_Pero me di cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo fatal. Yo mantenía el orden, y castigaba a los alumnos que andaban fuera de la cama todas las noches y eso, pero…nadie acudía a mí para pedirme ayuda con un problema personal, y los niños pequeños me miraban como si fuese un ogro o algo así._

_No sé si me volví paranoica, o algo así. Pero el caso es que me obsesionaba tanto la idea de no saber hasta que punto era yo y no era yo, que abandoné mis labores de prefecta. No que las dejara de lado, sino que renuncié al cargo. Lo que hasta hacía contadas semanas me habría parecido un sacrilegio, justo antes de partir a las vacaciones de Navidad no me lo pareció._

_Haciendo la maleta para volver a casa, volvía a encontrarme aquel libro. Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo me han acompañado toda mi vida. Y yo los había despreciado sólo porque me parecían infantiles, cuando en realidad, las enseñanzas de cada cuento son muy importantes. Creo que yo todavía no las tenía muy claras._

_En resumidas cuentas, la próxima vez que me veas, creo que tendrás a una Rose Weasley totalmente diferente. No te engañes, ¡sigo sacando Excelentes! Pero los saco porque tengo esas ansias de aprender que heredé de mi madre (creo que empiezo a entender el buen sentido de lo que todos me dicen respecto a que me parezco a ella) Y todavía intento encontrar en algún libro la respuesta a quién soy._

_Confieso que alguna vez me he quedado dormida leyendo los cuentos de Beedle. Todas las noches leo alguno de los cuentos._

_Siento mucho no poder haberte visto estas Navidades._

_Te quiero mucho._

_Tu prima, Rose._

_PD: Ya que te he contado cosas que no le había contado a nadie ni le contaré jamás. ¿Puedo añadir una última cosa? Me gusta un chico. Es un poco inalcanzable, pero ¿a quién le importa? Últimamente sueño despierta._

_Gracias por leer :) ¿Review?_


End file.
